Version control (also called revision control, source control, source code management, code management) provides the ability to manage changes to documents, programs, code and other types of electronic files. Various version control systems (VCSs) have been developed to help manage versions (and revisions) to documents and/or software applications. These systems typically include some description of the changes made between versions as well as the ability to revert to previous versions. However, these systems can be difficult to navigate and/or may not allow for constant availability.